


Rooftop

by AttackOnMySoul8232



Series: Robin Flashbacks [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnMySoul8232/pseuds/AttackOnMySoul8232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough night with the Bat, Dick escapes to his favorite spot in Gotham, a rooftop all unto his own. A place where Dick feels safe enough to be him, let his guard down, and escape for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever posted fanfic. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. 
> 
> This is part one of a series entitled "Robin Flashbacks". Throughout these flashbacks I'll explore Dick's abusive past. There will be lots of rape/non-con and abuse. So be warned. There will also be some fluff later on. And, God, will there be a ton of ANGST, you can't have a Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing story without angst in it lol.

“How the fuck are you failing middle school math?” The Bat yelled at Dick, towering over him. One fist was clenching Dick’s report card tightly, the other fist was raised above the Bat’s head shaking with rage. 

The Bat let set his anger free punching the young man in the jaw, then in the side with his other hand. He began to wail on Dick, grunting, beating him till he was in a bloody heap on the floor.

The pain was too much for Dick. He just curled up defensively, and prayed for it to be over.

The blows slowed and Dick slowly blinked his eyes open, the Bat was gone, and he was left all alone in the hallway. The young man clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears. He didn’t move, was too afraid to move, and didn’t even know if he could. His jaw was throbbing, his chest, his lungs, his torso, everything. Everything hurt so damn much. 

Dick leaned his head back to rest on the wall, wincing at the small movement, and carefully uncurled himself into a half sitting half laying position against the wall. He knew he should get to his room, hide, in case the Bat came back, but his mind was racing and standing up was the last thing the young man wanted to do at the moment. 

Eventually his breathing returned to a more stable state and carefully he hoisted himself to his feet. Bracing himself against the wall Dick managed to stumble back to his bedroom. Once inside he pulled the door closed behind him and locked it, even though he knew a lock wasn’t enough to keep that Bat away it still provided him with a little sense of safety. 

The young man sighed, leaning his back against the door, as he thought about what to do from here. 

Quietly he moved into his bathroom, stepping out of his clothes along the way. Dick gasped as he flipped on the light, his reflection startling. His hair was messy and tangled stuck to parts of his face with sweat. Blueish purple splotches were already forming. He traced one particularly dark patch on his left side, grimacing at the pain. 

He turned, shaking his head, exiting the bathroom, and slipping into his Robin outfit. The spandex was tight, putting unwanted pressure against his battered skin. 

Once he was clothed and his mask was firmly in place he cracked open his window and shimmied down to the ground. Dick crept through the shadows of Wayne manor and into Gotham city. 

The young man made his way to one of his favorite rooftops. He loved to go up there and look at all the traffic and lights from the busy city. Sure it was no New York, but there was always something happening in Gotham, and the rooftop always seemed to let him escape for a bit. 

Usually the young man would sit with his legs hanging off the edge and watch the night life below, but he was far too anxious for that. Instead he paced the edge of the rooftop, walking on it like it was a tightrope, smiling to himself.  
“  
Inroduing the Magnificent Richard Grayson!” announced the young man. He took a running start, jumped, and summersaulted in the air, landing gracefully back on the rooftop ledge. “Amazing!” he yelled in his best announcer voice, clapping for himself. He took a bow for his imaginary audience and another.

Shouting caught his attention, forcing him out of his own world, and back into Gotham city. He spun around looking for the source of the noise. 

There. Two hundred feet to his left, below, a young couple was arguing. The woman screamed at the man next her. Dick rolled his eyes, settling down into a sitting position on the edge of the roof. Why can’t people just get along? He thought to himself. 

The young man continued to sit atop the roof for a few hours, watching as even the city seemed to go to sleep. It must have been two in the morning, the street was dark and quiet, and the city noise had dulled into a low hum. 

He contemplated going home, but gave up on the idea. Dick decided he would spend the night on the rooftop, he wasn’t ready to face the Manor yet. 

He swung his legs around and got up walking towards the opposite end of the roof where a tarp lay. Lifting the tarp he grabbed his sleeping bag and dragged it back to the edge. He unzipped it and climbed in, turning on his side so that he could watch the night lights. Worn out from the tough day, the young man fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
